


Chase and Win

by Oh_My_Assbutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Highschool AU, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_My_Assbutt/pseuds/Oh_My_Assbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU - Sabriel - Small one shot Sam's been pining after Gabe for God knows how long and he'd always gotten away before Sam managed to ask him out and Dean was really not helping that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chase and Win

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was a prompt sent to me on Tumblr which said 'Oh oh oh! I have one! A Sabriel highschool AU with Sam continuously chasing/pining an anxious Gabe who refuses at first because he's worried that Dean'll kill him, but gives in eventually :3' Hope you enjoy! :D

Sam shut his locker before pressing his head against the cool metal and groaning loudly. He couldn’t catch a damn break! And it was all Dean’s fault. Dean and his constant protective mother bear status hanging over Sam’s shoulder at the most inconvenient times, like just then.

Sam had finally been able to corner Gabriel outside of his maths room after he had avoided him for at least a week after Sam’s last attempted of asking him out had been foiled by Becky Rosen and her love of standing in his personal space, touching his hair and distracting him long enough for Gabe to slip out of his grasp. Every God damn time Sam got any where near Gabe he’d turn and practically run in the other direction to avoid him and Sam had no idea why.

Well that was before this attempt of confronting the shorter man once and for all. He’d left his English class as soon as the bell had signalled the end of the day ignoring Jess’ friendly hello so he could reach the maths block before Gabriel could leave and he’d only just made it in time, catching the infamous prankster as he left the room.

“Gabriel!” Sam called out managing to wrap a hand around the trickster’s upper arm stopping any attempt of him running away again.

“Why have you been avoiding me?” Sam got right to the point he was in no mood to beat around the bush any more.

“I don’t know what you your talking about, Sammy.” Gabe replied obviously lying as he avoided looking into Sam’s eyes.

“You lying.” Sam stated bluntly. “Look Gabe I know I've been coming on a bit strong lately and I can only take you avoiding me as your way off telling me to back but your too nice to actually say it but it would hurt less if you just would.”

Sam looked down to the floor and slowly began to remove his hand from Gabe’s arm but before he could fully remove himself from Gabe’s sight he felt the very same man reach out and grab his hand.

“No Sam it’s not that I'm uninterested trust me it’s just- “

Gabe was cut off by a deep voice along with a large arm that wrapped it’s self around Sam’s shoulders.

“Sammy there you! I've been waiting in you” Dean grinned at him before turning to face Gabriel.

“Gabriel surprised to see here” Dean drawled at the light haired man. Sam hissed at Dean to get lost was ignored when Dean’s eyes fixed on their joint hands causing Gabe to drop his hand like it was suddenly on fire. Sam looked on confused as Gabe sputtered an apology and quick goodbye before sprinting up the corridor like the hounds of hell were at his feet.

It took a moment before it clicked in Sam’s head the reason Gabe’s suddenly took off. Dean. Sam rounded on his brother his face slowly turning red with both anger and humiliation.

“Dean you threatened him didn't you?” It was more of a statement then a question.

“You know what Sam yes I did. You deserve better then that petty prankster so I told him to back off or I’d give him something to cry about.” Sam was too angry to form a half descent answer to Dean so he just span on his heel, removed himself from under Dean’s arm and stormed off.

Sam was snapped out of his flashback by a pair of hands griping his forearms and retching him away from his locker only to have a warm solid body press his back against the locker again. Sam let the confusion of the sudden change of position pass over him before opening his eyes and looking down to catch the bright eyes of Gabriel who had a determined look at on his face.

“Gabri- ” Sam attempted to stutter out only to be cut by a pair of lips crashing into his. It was hardly the elegant kiss Sam had dreamt about, Gabe had yanked his jacket down so he was bent at an awkward angle and their teeth had ended up clashing but it was still by far the best he’d ever had.

Sam pulled back from Gabriel’s mouth with the grin that made his dimples stand out and made him look like an excited puppy but he didn't care because he’d gotten the person he’d been nearly obsessed with for last year. 

“I give up.” Gabe muttered as he shook his head. 

“I'm glad you did.” Sam chuckled back, wrapping his long arms around the smaller man holding him against his body. “So very glad.”

“What the hell!? Sam!”

Sam heard the shrill voice of his brother echo from down the corridor and felt Gabriel flinch and shrink slightly into Sam’s torso. Sam just laughed loudly though knowing his brother wouldn't do anything but bitch and moan for a bit before he found a distraction shoving his tongue down Cas’ throat. 

His brothers presence didn't stop him from leaning down a stealing another kiss from his personal angel and neither did the gagging noises Dean make either. This was his moment and he was damn well going to enjoy it.


End file.
